Remember?
by Maknaessi
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertemu kembali setelaah pertemuan singkat mereka 12 tahun lalu. EXO YAOI CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL fanfiction AU! School life.


**Remember?**

 **A** **SWEET** **ChanBaek Fanfiction**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Minhak (Romeo Milo)

Kupkimook Bhuwakul (as Byun Bambam)

Park Choa

Bang Minah

Genre : _GATAU._ Romance/? AU/? School Life/? Comedy/?

a.n : BARU PERTAMA BIKIN FF CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL AHAHAHA -_- kayaknya kalo baca FF ini harus sambil dengerin insert song yang tersedia ya ._. sebelumnya maaf ngerepotin ._. tapi inget, jangan sambil dengerin lagu stellar yang vibrato, soalnya genrenya bukan 'NC' :"D

 **RNR JANGAN LUPA!**

langsung aja yaaa^^

 _(A-Pink – Remember)_

 _Flashback._

 _ **Sebuah pantai di timur Busan, 12 tahun lalu.**_

-Someone Pov-

"AYAAAAH LIHAT BAMBAM MEMAKAN PASIR LAGI!" teriakku. Adikku, Byun Bambam terduduk dihadapan istana pasir buatannya sambil … eerrrr entahlah membuat kue dari pasir kemudian memakannya dengan lahap, menjijikan.

Aku sendiri sedang berenang.. menggunakan bantalan berbentuk bebek. Oh iya, namaku…

"Hei! Bisa tolong lemparkan bola itu kearahku?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan berenangku, lengkap dengan bola pantai yang menuju kearahku, sekilas aku memperhatikannya…. Tampan!

"HEEEEEI SIAPA NAMAMU TOLONG LEMPARKAN BOLAKU KEMARIIIII!" rengeknya, membangunkanku dari lamunan. Akhirnya, dengan ogah-ogahan aku berusaha meraih bola itu..

 _Byur!_

Aku terjatuh. Hal yang terakhir aku dengar hanya suara anak perempuan..

"PARK CHANYEOL LIHAT ULAHMU! ASTAGA ANAK ITU TENGGELAM!"

 _Flashback end._

 _-Someone pov end-_

…

 _(Sonamoo – Cushion)_

 _ **Seoul, 2015.**_ _–author pov-_

"BAEKHYUUUUN HYUUUUNG BANGUUUUN!" seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yang masih saja tertidur pulas di kasur empuknya.

"Park Chanyeooool.. errrhh… saranghae~" yang dibangunkan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling berwarna biru. Remaja muda ini menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menyeringai…

"BAEKHYUUUUN HYUUUUUUNG ADA CHANYEOL HYUNG DILUAR!" teriaknya sembari berlari keluar kamar Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL?!" Baekhyun terbangun dan berlari menuju jendela luar kamarnya..

 _Brukk!_

"aw.."

Sayangnya terjerembab karena tersandung selimutnya sendiri. Ia bergegas melihat keluar…

Sayangnya kosong. Tidak ada siapapun, termasuk pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

 _Poor._

….

… "BAMBAM AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

…

 _45 Menit Kemudian.._

…..

"Jadi… Park Chanyeol lagi, Byun?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun, yang sedang membaca Koran di meja makan begitu Baekhyun datang dengan menyeret tasnya dengan muka ditekuk, sementara ibunya dan Bambam terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kali ini Park Chanyeol mencium hyung?" kali ini pertanyaan Bambam bertanya. Baekhyun Hanya mendelik kearahnya.

" _Shut up, you little brat."_ Desis Baekhyun. Bambam hanya mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk V-sign dengan jarinya.

"WAAAAH SEDANG SARAPAN YA? KEBETULAN SEKALI AKU BELUM SARAPAN!" sebuah pekikan terdengar dari pintu dapur yang merangkap ruang makan, seorang anak dengan rambut pirang langsung berlari kecil menuju meja makan dan mengambil sehelai roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai cokelat.

"Kim Minhak, kelakuanmu sungguh tidak sopan." Desis Baekhyun (lagi.) . Minhak merupakan tetangga Baekhyun, merangkap teman sekelas dan teman kelompok ilmiah. "ayo Milo, kita piket hari ini." Baekhyun mengambil Roti, lalu berdiri dan menarik Milo (Minhak) pergi dari ruangan itu.

"ibu, Ayah, Bam kuadrat, kami pergi dulu, selamat pagi~" Baekhyun memakai sepatunya, lalu beranjak pergi, begitupun Milo.

"iya ibu, kami pergi dulu~"

"HEY ITU IBUKU MINHAK!"

"Oh ne. bagaimana kalau ia jadi ibuku juga? Kupikir ibumu begitu cantik?"

"DAN AKU MEMILIKI SAUDARA SEPERTIMU? DALAM MIMPI."

"Ayolah Baekhyun, aku pikir kita mirip."

"ANIYO!"

Suara perdebatan tidak penting mereka menggema sepanjang perjalanan, melengkapi keceriaan pagi pertama musim panas di SMU Jinhak

 _-skip time-_

 _(GFriend – Me Gustas Tu)_

Baekhyun dan Milo sudah berada didalam kelas, bersiap untuk belajar. Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat jendela hanya memandang kosong kearah luar, memperhatikan pergerakan awan, tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kelas yang sedang sunyi, karena pengajar Shim masuk dengan seorang siswa tinggi yang cukup tampan.

' _Park Chanyeol..'_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak guru Shim melengking, sontak seluruh kelas menutup telinga mereka…

 _Gedebrug!_

"EOMMA!"

Lengkap dengan Baekhyun yang terjengkang ke belakang dari kursinya, kaget. Milo yang duduk di depan Baekhyun menengok kearahnya dan menatap jengah.

"Baboya." Komentar Milo pendek, sembari membuka penutup telinganya, lalu kembali fokus. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kemudian duduk kembali.

"nah, anak yang baru saja jatuh dari kursinya, itu yang namanya Baekhyun. Kamu duduk disebelahnya, ya." Guru Shim melunak, siswa baru tersebut langsung melangkah dan mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun, yang hanya memperhatikannya sinis, tapi tertarik, sesaat kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan awan.

"Hai, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman sebangku yang baik, ya." Suara berat anak itu menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun, yang kemudian menatap malas teman barunya itu, lalu mengangguk. Sedangkan yang satunya tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Namamu Baekhyun, ya?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, lalu menatap langit kembali.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun sontak membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke anak yang terus saja tersenyum, lalu memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya.

1..

2..

3..

' _Park Chanyeolku~'_

 _Brukk._

"SONGSAENGNIM BAEKHYUN PINGSAN!"

…

 _/_

…

 _(AOA – HEART ATTACK)_

 _Istirahat siang…_

Baekhyun dan Milo baru saja memasuki kantin setelah sebelumnya mereka ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilan mereka, kemudian menuju kearah Bambam yang duduk sendiri dengan tiga porsi makan siang didepannya.

"Terimakasih adikku sayaaang sudah mengambilkan makan siangku~" Baekhyun tersenyum girang kemudian mengambil duduk disamping Milo yang berhadapan dengan Bambam. Milo hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

"Huh sama sama kakak. Kalau bukan karena kakak di UKS aku tidak mau mengambilkannya." Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian mulai makan.

"Kak, lusa nanti ada perkemahan musim panas, dan sialnya semua siswa harus ikut." Bambam menyuapkan nasi kari kemulutnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "padahal aku ingin ke game center lusa.." gumam adik Baekhyun tersebut.

. "Tadi kakak pingsan kenapa, ngomong ngomong?" Lanjutnya. Milo kemudian menceritakan kejadian tadi dikelas, hingga Baekhyun Pingsan dan dibopong ke UKS. Bambam hanya menganga.

"CHANYEOL? PARK CHANYEOL? SERIUS ORANG YANG DIMIMPI BAEKHYUN HYUNG YANG DULU DIPANTAI ITU?" Komentarnya. Baik Baekhyun maupun Milo mengangguk pelan.

" _By the way,_ Byun. Kau yakin Chanyeol teman sebangkumu itu Chanyeol yang 12 tahun lalu?" Milo membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sembari menggigit sawinya.

"TENTU SAJA MILO! KAU TAHU KAN DIA ITU TAMPAN TINGGI DAN DAN DAN—"

"mana aku tahu, Bodoh. Aku tidak ikut ke pantai saat itu, katamu sendiri aku bukan bagian dari keluarga—"  
"Boleh kami ikut duduk disini? Kurasa kantin penuh." Suara berat menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Chanyeol Nampak mengangkat nampan sambil tersenyum, dibelakangnya dua wanita tersenyum malu. Baik Baekhyun, Milo dan Bambam hanya melongo dan mengangguk.

"Hai Baekhyun!" Sapa Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya, sembari mengambil duduk diseberangnya, sedangkan yang disapa hanya menunduk dengan telinga yang memerah.

' _anak itu bisa malu malu juga.'_ Pikir Milo. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada dua gadis yang bersama Chanyeol, yang satu berambut blonde pendek, yang satu berambut cokelat madu dengan highlight _pink_. Chanyeol menyadarinya kemudian menyenggol gadis berambut pendek di sampingnya.

"Ah, halo teman Chanyeol. Aku Park Choa, sepupu anak ini, dan disampingku ini—"

"Bang Minah, calon kekasih Chanyeol. Dan kalian harus memanggil kami sunbae karena kami kelas dua be—HEI KENAPA ANAK INI?" Gadis bersurai madu itu memekik kaget ketika Baekhyun secara 'tidak' sengaja menyemburkan minumannya pada Minah, saat ia berkata calon kekasih Chanyeol. Choa dan Chanyeol terbelalak kaget sedangkan Milo dan Bambam tertawa keras.

"M-Maaf sunbae! Baekhyun tadi pingsan dikelas jadi mungkin dia masih pusing." Chanyeol dengan panic mencari tissue untuk mengelap jus Strawberry pada rok dan seragam Minah.

"ini sunbae, tissuenya. P-fft HAAHAHAHAHA" Milo tidak kuat untuk tertawa, sembari memberikan tissue pada Minah, yang mendengus dan mengambil tissue yang diberikan Milo dan mengelap seragamnya.

…

 _Skip Time_

…

 _(Lovelyz – Candy Jelly Love)_

Pulang sekolah. Baekhyun bersiap untuk pulang, karena hari ini ekskul nya libur, berbeda dengan Milo yang harus kumpul ekskul palang merah dahulu. Ia menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi, hanya tampak beberapa siswa yang sedang menyapu ataupun sekedar mengobrol dengan temannya.

ia baru saja sampai gerbang depan sekolah saat kemudian ia melihat ke langit.

"Yah.. Mendung." Gumamnya. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar.

 _Brummm_

 _Ckiit/?_

Sebuah sepeda motor berhenti disampingnya, Baekhyun ikut berhenti dan menatap pengendara itu.

"Hei, mendung. Ayo pulang bersama!" Pengendara motor yang ternyata Chanyeol itu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih _loading_. Chanyeol memasangkan Helm kepada Baekhyun kemudian memacu motornya.

"HUWAAAA CHANYEOL PELAN-PELAN!" teriaknya ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antar." Bukannya memelankan sepeda motornya, Chanyeol malah berteriak menanyakan alamat rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian menjelaskan dimana rumahnya sembari menunjukkan arah, sementara Chanyeol mengikuti instruksi Baekhyun.

…

 _Sesampainya di depan rumah Baekhyun…_

…

 _(Loco ft Yuju – Spring is gone by Chance)_

Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol, kemudian melepaskan helmnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum layaknya orang paling bahagia.

"terimakasih… sampai jumpa lusa di acara perkemahan. Aku masuk—"

"Hei. Kau sungguh tidak mengenalku?" Baekhyun baru saja membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

"M-Maksudmu?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya, menatap Chanyeol yang memangku dagu pada stang motornya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi, 12 Tahun lalu. Aku bertemu seseorang, ketika sedang dipantai." Chanyeol tersenyum memulai ceritanya. "Anak itu sedang berenang menggunakan Ban karet, anaknya manis sekali. Sayangnya… anak itu terlalu berisik, berteriak mengenai adiknya yang memakan pasir dan lain sebagainya." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, pipinya bersemu merah, sementara CHanyeol tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya, setengah bergumam saking pelannya. Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya dan menerawang, menatap langit.

"Hmm.. aku ingin mendekatinya, berteman… ya berteman. Tapi aku bingung." Chanyeol mengusap dagunya, kemudian tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan cara. Dengan sengaja, aku melemparkan bola pantaiku kearahnya dan memintanya untuk mengantarkan padaku. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan selangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang tidak bergeming.

"anak itu terjatuh dari ban karetnya dan tenggelam, padahal tinggi air saat itu hanya sebatas dada." Chanyeol tertawa, sementara Baekhyun menunduk malu. "Aku langsung berlari menyelamatkannya, membawanya ke tepian, memberikannya nafas buatan, yang sejak saat itu kuanggap sebagai ciuman pertamaku." Lanjutnya. Ia melangkah semakin mendekati Baekhyun, yang masih menunduk terdiam.

"Kami berpisah hari itu. kemudian, selama dua belas tahun, aku terus mencari anak manis yang tenggelam dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Chanyeol berdiri sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, merentangkan tangannya.

"dan hari ini, aku menemukannya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, perlahan Baekhyun memeluk balik Chanyeol, kemudian terisak pelan di pundaknya.

"H-hiks.. aku juga sama, bahkan a-aku juga me-memimpikan itu setiap ha-hari. Jadi.. i-inilah –C-Chanyeol yang sama dengan dua belas tahun lalu.." Baekhyun terus terisak di pundaknya. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"aku benar benar mencarimu. Maaf… mungkin ini terlalu cepat.. tapi.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kata-katanya, kemudian mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam…

" _I Love You. Would you be mine?"_

 _Cupp._

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun baru saja menciumnya, lalu tersenyum.

"aku anggap itu sebagai YA."

 **-** _ **FIN-**_

.

.

.

 _Omake._

 _(GOT7 – JUST RIGHT)_

"MILO HYUNG MENYINGKIR! AKU JUGA MAU LIHAT!" Rengek Bambam. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar Milo. Milo mendengus dan memberikan teropongnya pada Bambam yang terus terusan merengek, kemudian beralih ke samping Choa yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di netbooknya.

"terimakasih ya Choa Nuna. Mungkin kalo bukan karena nuna, Baekhyun tidak akan menemukan Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya." Milo terkekeh pelan, sementara Choa tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"mereka begitu manis, aku sangat menyukai mereka. Aah tidak perlu berterimakasih, mungkin ini sudah takdir mere—"

"HOOOOO MEREKA BERCIUMAN PEMIRSA! BERCIUMAAAAN!" Bambam berteriak girang, matanya tidak lepas dari teropong, memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman. 

"HUWOOOO AKU HARUS MEREKAMNYA! / BAMBAM KAMU MASIH ANAK ANAK!"

 _-Really_ _ **FIN**_ _-_

a.n : ALHAMDULILLAH BERES!

Seperti biasa, tinggalkan Jejak! RNR!

Gumawo ^^


End file.
